


Spider-Man & Thor: In Distress

by d0d0bird



Series: Marvel: Tales to Tantalize! [32]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Peter Parker, BAMF Thor (Marvel), Ball Gag, Bondage, Confused Peter Parker, Cyberpunk, Embarrassed Peter Parker, Embarrassment, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gags, Gangsters, Get Together, Humor, Its Basically a Holodeck Episode, Kidnapping, Listen There Are a Lot of Settings Okay, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, Magic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Sexual Bondage, POV Peter Parker, POV Thor (Marvel), Pansexual Peter Parker, Partial Nudity, Peter Parker is a Damsel in Distress, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Peter Parker, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Thor (Marvel), Rope Bondage, Size Difference, Stripping, ThunderWeb, Wild West, bound and gagged, cloth gag, gagged, wedgie, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0d0bird/pseuds/d0d0bird
Summary: Loki is up to their old tricks again! Thor must embark on a quest to defeat the God of Mischief and rescue… Peter Parker?Loki’s scheme leads Thor through the wild west, a gangster-owned speakeasy, and more!Will our hero save this damsel in distress? Stay tuned to find out!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Thor
Series: Marvel: Tales to Tantalize! [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507763
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Spider-Man & Thor: In Distress

Spider-Man grunted as his body hit the ground hard. He couldn’t see anything with the bag over his head. His spider-sense rang through him as he leapt forward, but he felt two cold cuffs clamp down around his wrists. He heard the sound of chains as his arms were jerked up and over his head until he was standing straight up. Then someone pulled the sack off, taking Spider-Man’s mask off with it.

“Loki!?” cried Peter in astonishment.

“Correct,” said Loki, “You’re almost as observant as Thor.”

Loki stood before Peter in her feminine form, wearing a form-fitting emerald green gown with a black pearl on the breast and a collar raised in the back. She wore a gold necklace with diamonds and gold bracelets. Her black hair was done up in ringlets, atop which rested a gold tiara laced with emeralds.

“What do you want with me!?” demanded Peter.

“You’ll see in a moment,” said Loki.

“Where are we?!”

The room appeared to be some sort of ancient church or temple, but with enormous moving gears that glowed eerily blue and strange, glowing white lights at seemingly random points on the walls. There was a small obelisk in the center of the room, to which Peter was now chained by the wrists. He could feel them tugging up on him ever so slightly, seemingly enchanted to do so.

“A huge, ancient Midgardian weapon that flies through the sky,” said Loki.

“Midgardian?” asked Peter in disbelief, “What civilization built-?”

“Oh, who can remember?” dismissed Loki, “Your people have like a billion ancient advanced civilizations that were erased from history. It can be hard to keep track.”

“You won’t get away with this!” protested Peter, leaning toward Loki and straining his arms, “Jessica will stop-”

“Thor.”

“What?”

“Thor will stop me.”

“Wait, you _expect_ him to beat y-?”

“Sh!” said Loki suddenly, “He’s coming. Put this on.”

“Loki, wha- _GRNPH!_ ”

Loki had shoved a small metal dome onto Peter’s mouth. The device immediately clamped tightly down onto his face on either side and extended a rod into Peter’s mouth, which opened like an umbrella and filled his mouth.

There was a loud muffled explosion, followed by a huge crash as an entire wall of the room came down. Thor stood on the other side, covered in soot and wearing nothing but a tattered pair of black trousers. Peter found himself staring at Thor’s muscular chest and enormous arms. He felt surprisingly comforted and safe to see Thor there. Thor leapt into the room and pointed a finger at Loki.

“Sister!” he declared, “Unhand Peter the Quick!”

“Don’t move a muscle, brother!” ordered Loki, assuming a combat stance and holding both her hands up to Peter, “Or else your precious Peter will be tortured!”

 _Did she just say PRECIOUS Peter?_ thought Peter, _Also, did she just say TORTURE!?_

“I will not fall for your empty threat-”

Suddenly Loki’s hands were upon Peter. Peter felt himself laughing as Loki’s fingers gripped at his ribs, tickling him mercilessly. It was the most intense tickling sensation Peter had ever felt. His whole body was convulsing, his teeth were clenched tight on the metal in his mouth, and his abs were starting to ache from the constant laughing. He felt tears rise to his eyes as the sensation became so powerful he was screaming.

“STHA!” he begged through the gag, “ _STHA!!!_ ”

“You fiend!” cried Thor, “I’ll stand down, you have my word!”

“Good,” smiled Loki, finally letting up on Peter as Thor raised his hands and lowered himself to his knees.

 _Tickle torture…?_ , wondered Peter as he desperately caught his breath from the ordeal, _What’s going on here!?_

“I see you made it past the fortress’s defenses,” commented Loki, walking dramatically across the room.

“Those automatons were no match for me, sister!” boasted Thor, “Even without Mjolnir, my fighting spirit has not been deterred!”

 _Without Mjolnir?_ thought Peter, _Did he lose his hammer?_ *

*Find out yourself in [Thor: Losers and Lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161468)

“Perhaps!” admitted Loki, “But will it be enough to handle the Guardian of the Temple!?”

The mechanical structures adorned with white lights all began to move, magnetically flying about the room and attaching themselves to one another until they formed a colossal humanoid robot, standing over three times Thor’s size. The machine turned its head to Thor and emitted a beeping sound. Thor let out a battle cry and charged at it, shrouding himself in lightning just as he punched it square in the chest.

“Hurry up,” whispered Loki, rushing over to Peter, “He’ll make short work of that thing. Come on, follow me.”

Peter had little choice in the matter as the two chains attached to his cuffs detached from the obelisk and flew into Loki’s hands, who immediately yanked Peter along with him as he rushed down a nearby hall and into a small elevator-type device. The elevator took them up as they heard the distant smashing of the robot. They arrived in an alcove at the top of the room just as Thor deactivated the machine with a final bolt of lightning.

“Well done, brother!” taunted Loki, “You may have bested the Guardian of the Temple, but I still have your precious Peter!”

 _Why does she keep saying that?_ , thought Peter in disbelief, _There’s no way Thor would be into a guy like me!_

“Unhand him, sister!” shouted Thor.

“If you wish to save him, you’ll have to best the devious Lucky the Bandit!” shouted Loki back.

“Lucky the Bandit!?” cried Thor, “What manner of fiend are they!?”

As Thor shouted Loki grabbed the chains and jerked Peter away and down another hall. Loki snapped her fingers and a glowing green arch appeared before them. They walked through it, emerging in a gorgeously ornate master bedroom. The fabrics were all dark shades of red, looking softer and smoother than anything Peter had seen. The metals and furniture of the room was almost entirely a subdued gold. Peter felt a powerful royal energy just being there.

“Good, good,” muttered Loki to herself, “Now at least he has confidence in his fighting abilities.”

Peter grunted as the device in his mouth reverted and detached from his face, falling at his feet. Peter then felt his hands freed as the cuffs opened and fell away. Peter looked up to see Loki opening a large golden wardrobe and examining the contents.

“Did Thor say he lost Mjolnir?” asked Peter.

“Yes,” mused Loki as she considered her options in the wardrobe, “He’s had a bit of a rough patch lately, what with being dethroned and no longer being worthy. “

“He was dethroned too?*”

*Read the whole story in [Thor: Usurped, Unseated, Unworthy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618545)

“I thought this might… lift his spirits.”

“What do you mean?”

“Few things make my brother happier than rescuing a damsel in distress,” said Loki.

“I’m not a damsel in distress!”

Loki leaned back from the wardrobe and raised her eyebrows. Then her eyes fell to Peter’s wrists. He had not moved them since the cuffs fell off, so they were still pressed together as if his wrists were tied. Peter blushed and thrust both of his hands to his sides.

“How many times have you been kidnapped this past year?”

“I don’t know, five?” thought Peter aloud.

Loki stared at Peter blankly.

“Is that…” muttered Peter, embarrassed, “...not the normal amount?”

“Hm,” said Loki, turning her attention back to the wardrobe, “This will do.”

“What will- Hey!”

Peter yelped in surprise as Loki casually pointed in his direction. Peter suddenly felt the pants of his Spider-Man costume shoot up, lifting him into the air for several seconds as his boots were swiftly pulled from his feet before he was let back down, at which point his gloves and shirt flew off over his head, leaving Peter standing there in only his white compression shorts and his web shooters. Loki then ripped each of the web shooters off by hand as Peter gasped and turned a bright shade of red. He buckled his legs and covered his exposed underwear as quickly as he could, trembling nervously.

“Loki!” whined Peter, “Not cool!”

“Relax,” sighed Loki as she pointed at the closet, “I’m just changing you into something more fitting for our next setting.”

“What are you-? Wah!”

A black and white 19th century suit, complete with vest, pocket watch, top hat, and tailcoat flew out of the wardrobe and swarmed Peter. Peter squawked in confusion and discomfort as he felt a shirt force itself on over his head as the trousers nestled under his feet. The shirt and suspenders flew on next. The suspenders landed over Peter’s shoulders and magically extended to the ground, grabbing the front and back of the pants before hoisting them up with intense force. Peter winced as the trousers and compression shorts shot into him for a moment and the vest, pocket watch, coat, and top hat took their places.

“Do you have to give me a wedgie every time?” groaned Peter, pulling at the seat of his pants.

“Oh, honey,” chuckled Loki, “That wasn’t a real wedgie. Trust me, you’ll _know_ a Loki-style wedgie when you get one.”

Peter swallowed nervously. ‘When?’ Not ‘if?’

“My apologies of course,” said Loki, pointing at a pile of ropes in the corner, “but you’re not much of a damsel in distress until you’re tied up.”

“I’m not a- Hey, wait!”

The ropes slithered over to Peter like snakes, crawling up his legs and leaping around his wrists and torso, binding the wrists to his side and then looping around him several more times from the waist up. Two more sets of ropes left at Peter’s knees and ankles, binding each of them as well. Peter wobbled as he fought to maintain his balance.

“What do you think?” asked Loki after a moment, “Do you like it?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, Thor’s going to see you,” said Loki, “I thought you might want to look nice.”

“What? Why would I-”

“What’s your problem?” asked Loki impatiently, “I thought you had a crush on him.”

“How did you-!?” gasped Peter, “I mean you can’t-! That’s not-! What does that have to do with anything?!”

“I thought it was obvious,” sighed Loki, pointing to a red kerchief in the wardrobe, “Thor always offers to bed the damsels he saves.”

“WHAT!?” cried Peter, turning bright red.

Before he could say anything else, the kerchief shot into his mouth. A second one leapt at Peter’s face and wrapped itself around his mouth to keep the first one in, tightly pulling until it was starting to feel uncomfortable for Peter. Peter whimpered with apprehension. What the hell was going on?

***

Thor pushed open the swinging wooden batwing doors, walking over the threshold into the room. Piano music played softly as gruff-looking men drank liquor at wooden tables spread throughout the room. Many wore cowboy hats and boots with spurs. Every single one of them had a revolver holstered on their hip. A long counter with a slender and dark-haired bartender working it also caught Thor’s eye.

“So…” thought Thor aloud, “My pursuit of Loki has taken me all the way to the Wild West!”

Several of the surly patrons gave him dirty looks as he made his way to the bartender. In Thor’s experience, bartenders were always a wealth of helpful information. This was especially true when in pursuit of Loki for some reason.

“Hello, good sir!” smiled Thor, waving as he approached the bar.

“You must not be from around here,” said the bartender, looking the shirtless man up and down.

“I am not,” said Thor, “I am looking for a fellow named Lucky the Bandit. Can you help me?”

“Lucky the Bandit?!” the man quivered in fear.

Everyone in the bar gasped. The piano music ceased. Glasses were dropped and shattered in shock. Thor looked around the completely silent bar.

“Why, he’s the baddest outlaw around these parts!” added the bartender.

“An outlaw, huh?” smiled Thor, “Then I suppose he’s about to face… a mysterious stranger!”

Thor knew how this worked. He had seen several Clint Eastwood movies in his time living with Jane Foster.

“...yes,” said the bartender after a moment, “but if you truly wish to go after Lucky the Bandit, you’ll have to be prepared!”

“Prepared how?”

The bartender looked about to make sure they weren’t being watched. Then he motioned to Thor to follow him through a door in the back. On the other side was a large dressing room, complete with all sorts of clothes and equipment racks.

“I believe you’ll find everything here,” smiled the bartender cheerily.

Thor gasped with delight. He loved suiting up for adventures! He rushed into the room and threw his trousers aside, driving the uncomfortable bartender out of the room. Thor pulled on a pair of boxers and undershirt before adding a grey collared button down and pulling on a thick pair of dark jeans. He added to that a long brown coat, dark brown cowboy boots with spurs, a belt with a huge silver buckle, a large brown cowboy hat, and finally a brown holster complete with a revolver, pausing for a moment to admire his reflection in the dusty mirror for the first time since losing Mjolnir. It had been some time since he felt this good about himself.

“There’s a horse waiting for you outside the saloon,” explained the bartender as Thor left the changing room, “Just get up on her and let her do the rest. She knows the way to Lucky the Bandit’s hideout!”

“Thank you,” nodded Thor, “I will remember your kindness should you ever need my help.”

Thor walked outside and mounted the black and white horse, which immediately began a trot toward their destination. Finding someone this helpful was incredibly convenient! Thor couldn’t believe his luck!

As Thor rode out of town, he noticed one of the wanted posters for Lucky the Bandit. The villain’s face was obscured by a bandana even on the poster, but still he seemed oddly familiar to Thor. Then again, so did that bartender. The ride lasted for around a half an hour before they arrived at a cliff face beside a railroad track. Thor saw no sign of any bandits, but was overjoyed to find something better.

“Peter!” he cheered, “There you are!”

Peter, who was now wearing a dashing black suit fitting for the locale, was tied directly to the railroad tracks. A rope was tightly coiled around his shoulders all the way down to his waist, fixed to the rail at his shoulders. His knees and ankles were bound together tightly in front of him, with his ankles tied directly to the rail as well. A red kerchief covered his mouth, rendering him gagged and unable to speak. It was then that Thor saw the oncoming train.

“Peter!” he cried out as he leapt from the horse, “I’ll save you!”

Peter wriggled and struggled to free himself as the steam engine plowed down the tracks closer and closer to him. Thor launched himself forward at the speed of lightning, swooping Peter away, tearing the ropes from the track, and making it safely to a nearby alcove under the cliff. The train rushed by behind them, having missed Peter by mere seconds.

“Are you alright?” asked Thor gently.

Peter nodded. He relaxed in Thor’s arms, still bound from his neck to his toes. Thor lowered him slowly to the ground. Then Peter’s eyes widened as he saw something over Thor’s shoulder. Thor spun around to see a man in black. His hat, jeans, boots, gloves, and shirt were all the color of pitch. A green bandana obscured his face, showing only his eyes. His spurs, belt buckle, and part of the gun in his holster were bright gold.

“Lucky the Bandit!” cried Thor defiantly, “We meet at last!”

“If you value your pride as a wandering hero,” muttered Lucky in a gruff voice as he squinted, “Then you’ll agree to settle this with a quickdraw.”

“Count on it,” smiled Thor, resting his hand on the gun in his holster.

Peter let out a cry of distress, moving about to get Thor’s attention.

“Don’t worry, Peter,” whispered Thor confidently, “I’ve got this!”

“Ready…?” asked Lucky, “Draw!”

Thor drew at the speed of lightning and pulled the trigger just as fast. There wasn’t even time for Lucky to even finish raising his gun before he clutched his side and fell to the ground. Thor twirled the pistol in his hand before reholstering it with a smile. The smile faded when Lucky’s body burst into green flames, from which emerged Loki in his masculine form wearing a similar suit to Peter’s, though with more of a shine to it.

“Loki!” shouted Thor angrily, “You were Lucky the Bandit this whole time!?”

“Indeed I was, brother,” said Loki, kicking his old smoldering clothes aside, “and this isn’t over.”

“No matter how many times you come for Peter, Loki,” said Thor firmly, “I will defend him from you no matter what. You shall not lay your hands on him!”

“Then you probably should have been watching him instead of talking with an illusion,” smiled Loki, disappearing in another burst of green flame.

Thor turned around, seeing that Peter was no longer there. He frantically looked about. He saw a dark figure in the distance rushing into a cave in the cliffside. He clenched his fist with passion as he leapt after them. He made it to the cave moments later, but found nothing inside. Not knowing what else to do next, Thor journeyed farther into the cave.

***

“Mmph!” grunted Peter in protest as his body hit the ground.

“Oh, you’re fine,” dismissed Loki, opening the wardrobe.

They were back in the ornate room again. Peter’s entire body was still bound in the ropes with his wrists at his sides. The bandanas were still tied tightly in his mouth as he frowned at Loki with annoyance. Then the ropes suddenly sprung off of him and slithered away, along with the gag.

Peter had barely a moment to sigh in relief before he felt his clothes get yanked away as he was again stripped down to his underwear. Peter tried not to focus on the embarrassment of the experience, instead trying to get as much information out of Loki as he could before Loki gagged him again.

“Is… this an actual kidnapping?” he asked after a moment.

“If you’re asking if I’ll let you go,” said Loki, examining his options in the wardrobe, “The answer is ‘no.’”

“...am I in any actual danger?”

“Probably not,” said Loki, pulling something out of the closet, “What do you think of this?”

It was a bronze string bikini with thin brown fabric lightly draping the front and back of the groin. Peter’s jaw dropped as he felt his face go hot. The thought of wearing anything even remotely that revealing in front of Thor was absolutely mortifying.

“Too on the nose, isn’t it?” smirked Loki, tossing it aside, “Okay, I’ll let you choose this time. Which of these would you rather wear?”

Loki presented Peter with two options. One was a small, emerald green top with gold adornments that draped loosely across his chest along with matching leggings lined with gold trim. The other option was literally a potato sack. Peter sighed in frustration. If Thor was going to save Peter and then woo him, Peter might as well look nice for it.

“That,” said Peter, pointing to the green outfit.

“Thought so,” grinned Loki, flicking the garments toward Peter.

Peter flinched and stepped away as the top flew down over his head and tightened around his chest. Peter hopped into the air as the leggings swooped in from under him and pulled themselves on, higher than necessary. Peter winced and readjusted the leggings. When looked up, Loki was still pondering the options in his closet.

“Aren’t we going to miss our cue, or whatever?” asked Peter.

“Aw,” smiled Loki, “You worried about being on time for your date?”

“Shut up!”

“No,” said Loki, “Thor is currently being inducted into an underground cyberpunk rebellion. Then he has to navigate the entire tunnel complex. We have plenty of time.”

“You really seem to have this down to a science.”

“Comes with practice.”

“So how much of this is real and how much is illusion?”

“About 50/50. This room is real,” said Loki, walking behind a changing screen, “and you’re not in a dream or anything.”

When Loki emerged from behind the screen she was in her feminine form again. She wore a long black dress with a high collar and a long black cape. The interior of the collar and underside of the cape were a deep green, which matched the eyeshadow and lipstick Loki had applied as well. She wore black tights under the dress as well as high-heeled black boots with green soles. She placed a black tiara with an emerald at the center on her head.

“Of course,” mused Loki as she adjusted her sleeves, “If we take too long, Thor might get into one of his _moods_ when he saves you.”

“Moods?”

“The longer Thor spends saving a damsel and the harder he works to do it,” explained Loki, “the stronger his… appetite afterwards.”

“What’s that supposed to mean!?”

“Let’s just say,” grinned Loki as she approached Peter, “last time, Thor was so excited that he and the damsel made love nonstop for seven days.”

“Wha- _MMPH!?!_ ”

Loki had shoved a ball gag into Peter’s mouth the moment she finished her sentence, knowing it would shock and frustrate the anxious Peter. The ball gag was a dark, emerald green with a black strap stitched with gold stitching. Though Loki had forced it into Peter’s mouth, it rested there relatively comfortably between Peter’s teeth.

“Nnnh!” continued Peter through the gag.

He reached up behind his head to unfasten the strap.

“Ah, ah, ah,” tisked Loki, shaking her finger.

Peter felt the ball in his mouth grow slightly larger, forcing his jaw open wider so that he was feeling strain from it.

“If you keep misbehaving, I’ll keep making it bigger,” explained Loki as she raised Peter’s chin up to look her in the eye, “Understand?”

Peter nodded nervously.

“Good,” said Loki, “Follow me.”

The two walked through a doorway and into a cave. They made their way through it until they came across a large cavern. The cavern was done up with generic looking industrial tech, making it look like a post-apocalyptic structure. Peter and Loki stood on an alcove overlooking a stone arena, almost like a coliseum. There was a gated opening on the opposite end, where Peter could hear something moving.

Peter let out a yelp as he felt cold grips on each of his wrists and neck. The cuffs on his wrists forced his arms behind his back and tightly connected to one another with a chain. Peter felt Loki rest a hand on his shoulder and force him to his knees, then gently take the chain that had grown out of his newly acquired collar. Peter noticed that the cuffs, collar, and chain were all golden. He frowned up at Loki in frustration.

“Oh, don’t give me that look!” snapped Loki, pointing at Peter’s mouth.

Peter felt the ball get larger again, forcing his jaws open wider and starting to painfully strain his mouth. He didn’t know how many more enlargements his mouth could take. He would have to be careful.

“Brother!” called Thor’s voice from the other end of the cavern, “Where are you!? What is the meaning of this!?”

Peter saw Thor standing at the edge of the arena, looking about the room in confusion. He had changed clothes as well, wearing a pair of brown combat boots, black tactical pants, and various bits of silver cybernetic armor worn about his shirtless torso.

“Over here,” called Loki out lazily.

“Oh,” realized Thor, looking up to see them, “Sister! What is the meaning of this!?”

Peter suddenly remembered what he must have looked like. The revealing dress coupled with being held by a collar with such a large gag in his mouth must have made him seem ridiculous. He hated that Thor was seeing him this way. Thor’s eyes met Peter’s. He smiled. Peter felt a slight hint of relief.

“You have done well to come this far, brother,” said Loki, taking her seat on a brown metal throne Peter had not noticed before, “but now you are in the must face me: Queen Lo’Khi! And I issue you a challenge.”

“I accept!” declared Thor boldly, “I’ll take on anything you throw my way!”

“Prepare yourself,” whispered Loki ominously, snapping her fingers.

The gate on the far side of the arena slowly began to open as the snarling inside got louder and louder. The snarling became a growling as a long, green lizard crawled out from the opening. Peter gasped with shock as he realized the enormous wings on the beast’s back as it rose onto its hind legs and let out a horrifying roar. Thor roared back and charged at the beast, tackling it while engulfed in a bright shroud of lightning.

Peter felt the collar and cuffs unlatch and fall away as the ball gag unfastened and rolled out of his mouth. He turned to Loki, who motioned for Peter to follow her back down the hall where they came from. Peter got up and rushed after her.

“A dragon!?” whispered Peter, “Seems like a weird choice of illusion for a sci-fi rebel setting.”

“Oh,” chuckled Loki, “That‘s not an illusion. I found it on a planet called Maklu IV or something. Charming creature, isn’t it?”

Peter’s eyes widened in shock as he felt an intense burst of heat from behind him. He spun around and looked down the corridor, seeing Thor clinging onto the beast as it flew around the cavern, expelling enormous bursts of red flame from its mouth as it did. Thor continuously punched at the beast’s hide, roaring out battle cries as he did.

“I thought this might be a fun use for it,” concluded Loki.

“Is Thor going to be okay!?”

“Probably,” nodded Loki, “Do you sing?”

“What?”

“Do. You. Sing?”

“Not well,” admitted Peter sheepishly, “Why?

“Hm,” considered Loki, “Can you read music?”

“More or less,” said Peter, “You’re not going to make me perform, are you?”

Loki smiled.

***

“You there!” called out Thor, “Traveller! What is your name?”

Thor had defeated the beast, but found Loki and Peter gone by the time he did. He had emerged from the cave once again into the desert, where a slender man in a suit stood in a clearing looking at him.

“My name matters not,” said the figure.

“Ah,” nodded Thor, “Very well. Have you seen a sinister woman leading around a sweet, innocent man on a leash?”

“Yes,” said the figure, “They went that way.”

The figure pointed to a city in the distance. It was getting late at night, so the neon city glowed brightly against the dark sky. Thor had never seen anything like it.

“Thank you, nameless stranger!” smiled Thor, “I wish you well!”

Thor pumped lightning into his legs and leapt toward the city with the force of a thunder clap, landing at the edge of it moments later and looking around. The loud, crowded streets were filled with energy as people in wondrous costumes entertained others. The buildings all radiated vibrant colors and Thor could smell several different foods and intoxicants. He didn’t know what to make of it. Then a dark green luxury car rolled up next to him. The window lowered and a man in a suit wearing sunglasses looked out the window at Thor.

“You Thor?” he asked.

“Aye!” confirmed Thor, “To whom am I speaking?”

“My name matters not,” said the man, “I can take you to Peter the Quick. Get in the car.”

Thor complied immediately. He got into the back seat of the car, which smelled of fresh leather with just the slightest hint of gasoline. The car was mostly black inside, with glowing green lights and indicators along the doors and dashboard. The cup holders built into the chair arms were a golden color. The car sped off the moment Thor closed the door behind him.

“You better hurry,” said the man as he pulled up in front of a speakeasy themed bar, “Peter has been employed by the fearsome crime boss Don Lucci, who doesn’t take kindly to people trying to quit on him.”

“I will handle this Don Lucci!” declared Thor, getting out of the car.

Thor made his way in through the doors of the bar and found himself in a room full of people dressed in their finest. Some wore stylish suits while others wore flapper dresses or more conservative gowns. Many smoked cigarettes on long cigarette holders, filling the top of the room with smoke. Thor looked down at himself, realizing he still had on his cybernetic armor and not much else. He wondered if anyone noticed. He looked up to see half the room staring at him.

“Sir?” asked the hostess, “Sir, can I help you?”

“Yes,” nodded Thor, “I’m looking for Don Lucci.”

Many of the patrons gasped and clutched their pearls at the mere mention of the name. Thor knew that went to show just how powerful this man was. It didn’t matter to Thor. He would face any challenge to save Peter.

“If you wish to see the Don,” whispered the hostess, “You’d better follow me.”

Thor followed behind the woman as she led him into a back room, where there were numerous clothing racks with different outfits similar to the ones Thor had seen in the previous room. Thor knew what he had to do.

Thor stripped his armor, boots, and pants and immediately began putting on a fine black suit, complete with black shirt and black tie. His black loafers had recently been shined and the fabric was among the finest Thor had seen. He added to that a matching black homburg hat and a long grey trench coat, recognizing the iconic look from the Humphrey Bogart movies he had seen in his time on Midgard.

“Now,” he said, lowering his head to shade his eyes with the brim of his hat, “Bring me to that no-good punk, Don Lucci!”

“I don’t know where he is now,” explained the woman, “but he often frequents the jazz club in the back. I’d start there.”

Thor nodded and made his way into the room in question. The large room contained countless dining tables situated around a huge thrust stage. Waiters dressed in their finest navigated the room, distributing drinks and clearing dishes. A soft jazz tune echoed throughout the room. Thor saw that it was coming from a piano at the back of the stage, where a man in a green pinstripe suit with matching fedora calmly played the tune.

Taking in the aesthetic of the room, Thor made his way to an empty chair at an empty table situated at the end of the thrust stage. Thor did love front row seats. He had only been there a few moments before a waitress placed a cocktail beside him. Thor confidently sipped the cocktail, only to spit it out immediately.

“Ugh!” he coughed, not having had a gin and tonic before.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and the music stopped. Everyone’s attention moved to the stage as the floor lights on it began to illuminate. The curtains slowly opened as a spotlight shined on the one behind it. Thor smiled gleefully as he saw it was none other than Peter in one of the finest outfits Thor had ever seen.

Peter had been done up with some makeup, giving his cheeks more life and making his lips and eyes pop more than usual. His shoulders were completely bare, with the dress only coming up just past his nipples. The dress itself was a sparkling dark red and though it went to the floor, a slit up the side exposed Peter’s entire leg when he made even the slightest movement. Peter didn’t shave his legs, but there was still a feminine slenderness to them. His butt was more prominent, being supported by the black high heels Peter wore. He also wore two long, black evening gloves. Peter looked around the room in confusion for a moment. Then he looked down at himself. Then he gasped and tried to cover his leg and chest as best he could, turning red and clenching his eyes shut. He had not expected to be wearing something so revealing.

When Peter opened his eyes again, they met Thor’s. Thor was resting his chin on his hand, leaning against his arm as he gazed longingly at Peter. He was so slender, soft, and beautiful. Thor couldn’t wait to save him. Right now he was happy to watch this performance though.

The piano began to play a slow jazz tune. The room went quiet as all eyes fell to Peter. Standing in the spotlight with all attention drawn to him, Peter nervously began twiddling his thumbs while looking around anxiously. His forehead was starting to get shiny with sweat.

“ _There’s a saying old,_ ” sang Peter apprehensively, “ _says that love is blind… Still we’re often told, seek and ye shall find..._

There was some murmuring throughout the room. Peter was a mediocre singer under the best of circumstances. Now that he was being put on the spot in a room full of people, his nerves made his voice shakier and his pitch go all over the place. It wasn’t horrendous, but the patrons were not impressed. Thor was though. He was completely enamored with the performance. He was absolutely awed by how Peter looked in the dress and seeing him sing a love song charmed his heart deeply. 

Thor’s and Peter’s eyes met. Peter briefly looked away, closing his eyes in bashfulness. He forced himself to look back at Thor. He noticed the way Thor was looking at him. His voice got a little less shaky.

“ _I’m a little lamb who’s lost in the wood,_ sang Peter, looking directly at Thor, “ _I know I could always be good…_

Thor smiled wider. Peter started to smile back, blushing.

“ _To someone who’ll watch over me…_ ”

With newfound confidence, Peter began to strut down the thrust stage toward Thor as he continued to sing.

“ _Although I may not be the man most people think of as handsome,_ ” he sang shyly, “ _To my heart, he carries the key…_ ”

Peter boldly took a step off of the stage into the audience, where he walked directly up to Thor’s table, leaning against it as he tried to look smooth while remembering the words and notes to the song as well.

“ _Won’t you tell him please to put on some speed,_ sang Peter, leaning in closer to Thor’s face and stroking his arm, “ _Follow my lead… Oh, how I need... someone to watch over me…_ ”

The piano let the final chord ring out as the audience offered a small applause. Peter leaned in closer to Thor, who closed his eyes and sighed when he felt Peter’s breath on him. Peter closed his eyes and leaned in for the kiss.

“Not so fast, see!” shouted the piano player suddenly.

The piano player rose to his feet and spun around, flinging his suit jacket open to reveal a black undershirt with a gold tie and gold suspenders. He had pulled a pistol from a holster under his jacket and was pointing it directly at Peter. He also had a large cigar in his mouth, which Thor had not noticed before.

“No one double crosses Don Lucci!” declared the man, “I think it’s time I taught yous two a lesson!”

Lucci pointed the gun at the ceiling and fired it multiple times, sending the people in the audience scattering in a panic. Peter had dove to the side and was crouching underneath a table. Meanwhile, Thor had drawn a pistol of his own and was pointing it at Lucci.

“This is the end of the line, Don Lucci!” said Thor, “I’m taking Peter here and I’m taking him away from you for good!”

“A wise guy, eh?” said Lucci, lowering his weapon, “Alright then, let’s see you wise up to this: get ‘em, boys!”

The curtains, which had previously opened just enough for Peter to walk through for his number, now swung open completely to reveal a dozen men in suits and fedoras holding submachine guns in their hands, ready to fire. They were all pointed at Peter. Thor, seeing this, rushed to Peter’s side and hugged him tight, turning Peter to shield him from the rain of bullets.

The machine gun fire peppered Thor’s back, leaving dozens of holes in the back of his trench coat and suit. The bullets weren’t powerful enough to pierce his Asgardian skin though, so both he and Peter remained unharmed. Thor loosened his hug, seeing that Peter had buried his face in his chest. Thor was happy to feel Peter’s warm body so close to his, but even happier to see Peter safe and sound as he nervously looked up at Thor.

“Are you okay?” asked Thor quietly.

“Yeah…” whispered Peter, gripping at the front of Thor’s suit tightly.

“Alright,” nodded Thor, “You might want to duck for this part.”

Thor released the hug and Peter complied, flinging himself to the ground without care for how much of himself was exposed in the dress. In the same motion, Thor swung around as he gathered lightning in his arm. He then threw the bolt across the stage, electrifying all of the gunmen and leaving them twitching on the ground. Thor looked at his arm in disappointment, noticing that the lightning had destroyed the arm of his suit and coat.

“Nice light show you got there,” chuckled Don Lucci, who had apparently escaped the lightning bolt, “Let me show you mine.”

Lucci fired his gun at the spotlight in the back of the room, shattering the glass and extinguishing the light in a burst of sparks. Then it became clear that the spotlight had been the only light in the room since the performance, leaving everyone in complete darkness.

“This isn’t over, see?” cackled Lucci in the dark.

“Thor, help!” cried Peter from a distance.

Thor raised his arm into the air and generated a small amount of lightning, illuminating the room. There was no sign of Peter or Lucci. There was only the doorway at the back of the room behind the curtain, which Thor was confident had not been there before. Figuring that was his best option, he sprinted up onto the stage and through the doorway.

 _Don’t worry Peter,_ he thought, _I’m coming… Again!_

***

“You interrupted our kiss!” cried Peter angrily, “I thought you were trying to get us together!”

“That’s no fun. You have to admit: this way is far more dramatic!” beamed Loki as she tossed the pinstripe suit aside

“And you could have told me about the dress earlier!” whined Peter indignantly.

They were back in the ornate room, Loki now wore a shining suit of emerald armor with golden accents. The armor was thin and flared out at the joints, serving more of a stylish purpose than a practical one. The helm had two large curved golden horns on it. She manifested a golden staff with an emerald at the top.

“Quit your complaining,” said Loki, “We’re almost done.”

“What?”

“Thor will soon discover the Bifrost gate we’ve been using,” explained Loki, “He’ll be here soon.”

“Bifrost?” asked Peter, “Are we in Asgard?”

Loki rolled her eyes.

“Yes,” she said exasperatedly, “I thought it was obvious. We’re in the Palace of Bestla.”

“Is… anyone else here?”

“No,” said Loki, “It’s on the distant edge of Asgard so it’s largely been forgotten. You and Thor will have plenty of privacy.”

“Wait,” realized Peter nervously, “This is where we’ll…?”

“For your final outfit,” contemplated Loki, ignoring Peter’s interruption, “we’re going to want something sharp and sexy, but not too provocative or elegant so that you’ll still have that ‘damsel’ look… Oh, who am I kidding? You’ll have that look no matter what you wear.”

“Hey!”

“You want to pick something out or not?” asked Loki impatiently.

“You’re letting me pick?”

“Yes! You and Thor are going to remember this night. You’re going to care about what you’re wearing.”

Peter hadn’t thought about that before, but Loki was right. He’d much rather have his intimate moments with Thor wearing something that made him feel good about himself. Of course, for a lot of that time he wouldn’t be wearing anything… Peter felt his face turn pink at the thought of that. He nodded and went about picking the outfit out with Loki.

They went through several different dresses and suits, mostly Asgardian design. It was odd, picking out formalwear with a supervillain like she was a big sister getting him ready for prom. Is this what getting along with Loki looked like? Eventually, Peter settled on a strapless red gown that showed off his subtle hips. They found a pair of black boots to accompany it. Loki frowned when Peter picked a pair of tights to wear with it.

“What?” asked Peter.

“Why so bashful about your legs? Thor’s going to see them eventually.”

“I would just like to wear tights this time.”

“Fine.”

Loki did insist on a maroon corset to shape Peter’s body. Peter lifted the corset up and placed it around his chest, turning his back to Loki to tie it. Loki gently tightened the corset until it was snugly hugging Peter and accentuating his slender torso. Then she gave it an extra sharp tug, causing Peter to gasp out in discomfort as he felt his chest and belly squeezed tightly. Peter found it slightly difficult to move now, but he managed to turn around to face Loki. Loki backed away and looked Peter up and down.

“Not bad,” she nodded, almost in approval, “Come. Let’s go.”

“Where are we going?”

“The showdown will be more dramatic on the roof,” explained Loki.

They made their way to the palace roof, from which Peter could clearly see the beautiful Asgardian skies. He had never been there before. It was as breathtaking as he thought it’d be.

“Wow…” whispered Peter, before letting out an “Eek!” as he felt cold chains wrap around him from behind. The chains had emerged from one of the spires of the palace, wrapping around Peter and pulling him in and tightly binding him to the spire. The chains individually bound his ankles together and to the spire. His wrists were tied together behind him around the spire, hugging him tightly to it.

Loki approached one of the sloped sections of the roof and snapped her fingers. It fell away to reveal a pit into a swirling green portal of some sort.

“What’s that?” asked Peter nervously.

“A portal.”

“Where does it go?”

“Malibu.”

“Why does-”

“Alright,” smirked Loki, “That’s enough out of you.”

She snapped and Peter felt a ball form in his mouth before growing to the size of the ball gag that was used on him before. Peter quickly realized it was the exact same one as it when the straps emerged and fastened tightly behind his head, pulling the gag painfully into his jaws. She snapped her fingers again and the ball gag changed into a maroon and black color scheme to match Peter’s new outfit.

“Loki!” roared Thor.

Loki and Peter looked to see Thor standing at the edge of the roof, decked out in his traditional viking armor complete with red cape. He stood facing Loki, face filled with righteous determination and anger. Loki smiled confidently at him.

“You made it!” smiled Loki devilishly, slowly approaching Thor, “You’ve done well, but this is where-”

“UNHAND PETER, YOU FIEND!”

Thor punctuated this with a punch to Loki’s face. The Goddess of Mischief let out an unflattering grunt as the blow brought her straight to the ground with a thud, sending her helmet flying off as well. Groaning and stroking her jaw, Loki angrily rose to her feet.

“Ow!” she hissed, half to herself, “That was… Ow…”

Peter grinned, slightly proud to know Thor had done that for him. Loki caught sight of Peter’s smile and angrily pointed to him. Peter gasped as he felt the ball gag grow again, now causing his whole jaw to ache as the straps cut into the sides of his lips.

“Ghhnnn!” yelped Peter.

“If you would let me finish…” growled Loki to Thor, picking her helmet up and putting it back on.

“Yes,” nodded Thor apologetically, “Of course, sorry.”

“You made it!” smiled Loki devilishly, “You’ve done well, but this is where your quest ends! I challenge you to a battle, Thor! For the fate of your precious Peter! If you lose, I will throw him into this portal, banishing him to a place even the Bifrost can’t reach!”

“You fiend!” cried Thor once again.

“Come, brother!” beckoned Loki, preparing her staff, “Let us battle!”

Thor charged at Loki as she released a burst of green energy from her staff, blasting Thor onto his back with it. Thor immediately returned to his feet and charged again. Loki cast the same spell again, but Thor dodged it this time. He then finished his charge with a leaping punch. Loki brought up her staff and blocked the punch, creating an impact so powerful even Peter felt it. Thor gripped the staff with both hands and began to try and wrestle it from Loki’s hands.

“You’ll never win!” declared Thor, “There is nothing that can stop my passion!”

Peter blushed. He wondered exactly what _kind_ of passion Thor was referring to.

“Your confidence knows no bounds,” taunted Loki smugly, “but let’s see how confident you are once you’ve been banished!”

Loki spun around, taking Thor with him before releasing a green burst from all directions from her staff. Thor was blown back, landing on his side and rolling toward the pit that led to the portal. Thor looked over his shoulder at the portal and then at Loki, gritting his teeth with determination.

“You’ve gone too far, Loki!” said Thor as he got to his feet, “You will pay for this!”

“No, brother,” said Loki as the tip of her staff mystically grew a long point like a spear, “You will pay.”

Loki charged at Thor with the spear. Thor, afraid of being chased into the pit jumped straight up into the air. Loki kept going and found herself tripping over the edge and falling into the pit. She spun around in the air and grabbed onto the side, leaving her dangling above the swirling green portal.

“Sister!” cried Thor, leaning into the pit and offering his hand, “Take my hand!”

“No,” she said solemnly, “You’re right, brother. This time I’ve gone too far. I must pay for my crimes. I humbly accept my banishment. When I finally find a way home, I hope you’ll forgive me.”

“Of course,” smiled Thor.

Loki turned to Peter and gave him a quick wink. Peter felt the ball gag enlarge one more time, straining his jaws so much that he started to tear up from it. Peter then watched Loki let go of the edge and fall into the portal, presumably for a lengthy vacation in Malibu.

“Good-bye, sister,” said Thor quietly.

Then he turned to Peter. Thor bounded up across the different spires of the palace before reaching Peter’s, clinging onto it as he grabbed the chains and ripped them away, catching Peter in his arms. Peter was relieved. His wrists and ankles were starting to feel the strain of the restrains.

Thor readjusted his hold on Peter so that he was carrying him with one arm under the shoulders and one under his legs, sliding down the side of the spire as he did so. He then leapt down from the roof to the front of the palace amidst a field of wondrously green grass. Thor slowly lowered Peter to the ground, unbinding his ankles and then his wrists. Finally, Thor gently unfastened the ball gag and pulled it out of Peter’s mouth. Peter’s head fell limp as Thor did that, unintentionally drooling on himself. Peter blushed in embarrassment.

“Peter…” whispered Thor, “Don’t worry, you’re safe…”

“I…. know…” stammered Peter, heart pounding as he hastily wiped the drool off his chin before staring into Thor's stormy eyes, “Thank you…”

“You’re gorgeous, Peter,” said Thor, looking at him lying there in the grass in his dress.

“Thanks!” squeaked Peter anxiously, feeling his skin heat up as he turned a dark shade of red.

 _Gorgeous??_ thought Peter, _Me!?! Oh God… Oh God… What do I say now!?!_

“Are you okay?” asked Thor gently.

“Yes,” uttered Peter, “Thanks to you…”

“It was no trouble,” smiled Thor, “In fact, it was an honor. You deserve someone to watch over you, Peter. I’m proud to have had the chance to do it.”

Peter smiled widely. Thor really did have feelings for him! This was really happening! He couldn’t believe it. They were so close now. They had so much privacy. Peter knew for sure now. He wanted this.

“Get it?” continued Thor, “Because earlier you sang-”

“I know,” nodded Peter frantically, “Uh…”

_What do I say next? What do I say next???”_

“Kiss me?” tried Peter.

Thor did. Holding Peter in his arms, Thor gave him a long but gentle kiss, stroking Peter’s hair, shoulder, and arm as he did. Peter let out a moan as he felt Thor’s body get closer to his. He felt so safe and protected. He wanted nothing more than to be as close to Thor as possible.

“Come,” smiled Thor, standing up with Peter still in his arms, “This palace is far from anyone who would disturb us. Let’s make love! Let’s make love with more passion and more affection than we ever have before!”

Peter clutched Thor’s shoulder tightly, heart still pounding.

“Unless of course,” added Thor, “You’re not interested in-”

“I’m interested!” chirped Peter as his voice cracked, “I’m interested! Let’s go! Let’s go right now!!!”

***

“No.”

“Yes!”

“No fucking way.”

“I’m telling you, it happened!”

“You’re expecting me to believe,” said Jessica, “That you had sex with Thor? Like, THE Thor. God of Thunder?”

“Well I don’t know if he’s technically the God of Thunder anymore now that he’s lost his hammer,” thought Peter aloud, “I’m not actually entirely clear on how that stuff works.”

The two were sitting in Peter’s dorm room, where Peter had asked Jessica to meet him soon after he’d gotten back. He told Jessica the whole story, but she didn’t seem to believe even one word of it.

“Bullshit.”

“Come on, Jessica!” whined Peter, “Why don’t you believe me?”

“Because you’re trying to convince me you had sex with a god.”

“I DID!” insisted Peter, “Just you wait, he’ll be here any minute to prove it!”

“Prove it?” scoffed Jessica.

There was a knock at the door. Peter went and answered it. He gasped when he saw Thor standing there in his full armor and quickly ushered him inside, slamming the door behind him.

“Thor!” whispered Peter in a panic, “You can’t just waltz up to my dorm room looking like that! If people figure out that I know Thor…”

“Not only do you know me!” laughed Thor, “You know me intimately!”

“Well, yes…” blushed Peter.

“Wow,” said Jessica, “I’ll admit, I’m really impressed that you managed to get him to come here and say that. I really am.”

“Why?” asked Thor, “There’s nothing impressive about that.”

“What are you doing here?” asked Jessica, “We haven’t seen you since the Phalanx.”

“You haven’t,” acknowledged Thor, “but Peter saw me when I saved him from Loki.”

“Right.”

“And then we made love!” declared Thor.

“Okay,” chortled Jessica, “Now you’re trying too hard. Give it a rest. I’m not going to fall for it.”

“I don’t understand,” frowned Thor.

“She doesn’t believe that we had sex,” muttered Peter.

“What!?” exclaimed Thor, “Why not!?”

“Because a guy like you usually doesn’t go for a loser like me…” sighed Peter.

“Hey,” said Jessica angrily, “That’s not fair. You know that’s not what I meant. It’s just… He’s a literal god!”

“Mary Jane believed me,” pouted Peter.

“Why are you here?” Jessica asked Thor again impatiently.

“To make love with Peter!” he declared.

“Okay,” sighed Jessica irritably, “You’re going to have to stop that. I do NOT want to think about Peter having sex, even as a joke.”

“Well then could you at least give us the room?” asked Peter.

“You’re really committed to this, huh?” smiled Jessica, “Alright, I’ll let you two have some… privacy.”

She snickered. Even pretending, she couldn’t take this seriously. She left the dorm room and closed the door behind her, waiting just outside. She was ready to call Peter’s bluff. There was no way-

Jessica thought she heard thunder rumbling in the distance. She looked down the hall out the window. It was perfectly nice out, no clouds in the sky. Then she heard the squeaking of a bed. Peter could be doing that for effect. Then Jessica thought she heard Peter moan. He was taking this too far. Now it was getting weird. Then she heard a loud crash. She reached for the door handle to check on Peter.

“Keep going!” she heard Peter quietly moan from the other side, “Don’t worry about-- just keep going! Don’t stop!”

“Oh my fucking God…” realized Jessica, “No, I cannot hear this. Nope. No!”

Jessica, disgusted at the thought of the intimate details of Peter’s sex life, ran away at top speed. Peter wasn’t lying, but now Jessica was starting to wish he had. She hoped that one day she’d be able to unhear all that.

***

Peter and Thor were lying naked and sweating on the cheap college mattress. Broken chunks of the metal bed frame were scattered under and around the mattress. The upper half of the bunk bed had been flung aside, smashed on the ground beside them. Peter let out a long and happy sigh.

“Sorry about the bed,” apologized Thor, “I’m not used to such… fragile furniture.”

“It’s okay,” sighed Peter with an even bigger smile, “It was worth it.”

“I’m glad,” smiled Thor, rolling over and giving Peter a kiss on the forehead.

“Thank you,” said Peter, “By the way, how are the other Avengers? You know, Cap and them.”

“Ah,” said Thor uncomfortably, “About that… I’m not technically what you would call an Avenger anymore.”

“What does that mea-”

“They kicked me off the team.”

“Oh no,” gasped Peter, “I’m so sorry, Thor.”

“It’s alright,” said Thor, “It wasn’t nearly so bad as when YOU got kicked off the team.*”

*In [Avengers: Part of the Team](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190941)

Peter turned bright red and looked away in shame.

“And besides,” smiled Thor, “I don’t need them anymore. I have you!”

“Thor…” said Peter hesitantly, “You’re wonderful and I’ve loved this, but… I am committed to MJ.”

“Of course!” smiled Thor, “You don’t have to commit yourself to me! We can even stop making love if you want.”

“No, the making love is good,” said Peter immediately, “Let’s keep doing the making love part.”

“What I was trying to say,” continued Thor, “is that I’ve been having a pretty rough time lately. I lost my hammer, my throne, like two and a half of my lovers, and was humiliated in front of all my former subjects.”

“Aw, man…” frowned Peter, “Thor…”

Peter understood that better than Thor knew.

“It may seem strange,” said Thor, “but I think in a way, Loki’s plot may have cheered me up. I faced all manner of challenges in that journey, something I no longer thought myself capable of! Then I got to make love to you while you made love to me back! That was also something I no longer thought myself capable of!”

“Yeah,” chuckled Peter, “Glad I could help.”

“Yes,” said Thor, “I must admit, I am still bothered by being thrown off the Avengers though.”

“I get that,” said Peter, rolling over and gently hugging Thor’s chest, “How did it happen? Like you said, it can’t be worse than how it happened to me.”

“Of course not,” said Thor, “Degradation that absolute only happens every few centuries.”

“I bet…” grumbled Peter indignantly.

“No,” continued Thor, “It wasn’t as bad as yours. It was humiliating in its own way. There was a paper filing error, but I have to say it really seemed like Maria Hill had been looking for an opportunity to do it.”

“That makes sense,” said Peter, “Jessica suspected that’s what happened with me as well. She thinks Hill is kicking everyone off the team who doesn’t show her absolute loyalty and compliance. She wants the Avengers to be her own personal strike team.”

Thor nodded, listening intently.

“It makes me kinda mad, you know?” continued Peter, “The Avengers are a great idea. Powerful heroes who protect the world from evil! But that’s not what they are. They’re just another gun for Hill to point at people she doesn’t like. The world deserves better.”

“...are you thinking what I’m thinking?” asked Thor after a moment.

“What?”

“We should start our OWN Avengers!” declared Thor joyfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Loki kidnaps Peter Parker from Thor but it's a holodeck episode


End file.
